Eyes Without a Face (2)
Eyes Without a Face (2) is the sixth episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 3, 2006 in the United States, and on December 12, 2006 in Canada. Summary Darcy's Web pics are getting sexier and sexier, and she seems more interested in her online boyfriends than her real one, but reality catches her off guard when her number-one Internet fan suddenly makes a real-life appearance. Meanwhile, Ellie's determined that her new older boyfriend won't think she's a little girl. Main Plot Even though she has no approval from boyfriend Spinner, Darcy continues to let Peter take sexy photos of her in a sexy school uniform and a sexy bikini and all as she continues to post them on the Internet & let Adams buy stuff for her and the spirit squad. Spinner eventually breaks up with Darcy when pictures are released around school by Peter of Darcy's sexy shots in her bikini. Darcy cancels her Myroom page and because of this, this brings a weird visitor to Degrassi High School. Peter explains to Darcy that Adams is just some weird, unmarried creep with money: "He played me, just like he played you." Sub Plot While secretly dating her editor, Ellie learns what it's like to be with an 'older man'. She's determined not to be seen as a little girl, especially when it comes to grown up things...like sex. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Eyes Without a Face" by Billy Idol. *Shenae Grimes (Darcy) won a Gemini award for her performance in this episode. *This episode marks the end of Spinner and Darcy's third and final relationship. |-| Gallery= eyes-without-a-face 2-1.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-2.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-3.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-4.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-5.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-6.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-7.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-8.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-9.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-10.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-11.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-12.jpg 6056061Preview.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-13.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-14.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-15.jpg eyes-without-a-face 2-16.jpg Eyes without a face.jpg 178114.jpg Tumblr l6vc6kxfrt1qc8lhko1 250.jpg S6EyesWithoutaFacept.2-1.jpg S6EyesWithoutaFacept.2-3.jpg 2eweagfszsaxasx.jpg bfggbfc.jpg dfbgfsdhsrfs.jpg fgasdfekwsx.jpg hrtsfdsdcasxwf.jpg kyusasxasxz.jpg qweegergtrhg.jpg qweqewaddafdfhdrt.jpg sdvasxaxweq.jpg tjeyrefsadzx.jpg werewa.jpg xascqwer.jpg yjkddsfasxa.jpg EWAF606-0433.jpg 443db.jpg 4564jn.jpg 4564fd.jpg 454r.jpg 353dn.jpg 3443d.jpg 33d.jpg 343db.jpg 565f.jpg 454rre.jpg 454rr.jpg 5353.jpg 5453.jpg 5453d.jpg 434e.jpg 4543d.jpg 454dssdf.jpg Tumblr m4i0vkz1GN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m4i15tU8sN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m4i1axFRYh1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m4i1b9JZOg1qc1tpr.jpg 44-brucas59 (2).jpg 45-brucas59 (3).jpg 47-brucas59 (3).jpg 48-brucas59 (4).jpg 49-brucas59 (2).jpg 52-brucas59 (2).jpg 68-brucas59 (2).jpg 73-brucas59 (2).jpg 74-brucas59 (2).jpg 77-brucas59 (4).jpg 82-brucas59.jpg 84-brucas59 (2).jpg 118-brucas59.jpg 125-brucas59 (2).jpg 126-brucas59 (2).jpg 127-brucas59 (2).jpg 128-brucas59 (2).jpg 224-brucas59.jpg 244-brucas59 (2).jpg 245-brucas59 (2).jpg 249-brucas59.jpg 254-brucas59 (2).jpg 257-brucas59.jpg 259-brucas59.jpg 260-brucas59.jpg 261-brucas59.jpg 262-brucas59.jpg 71-brucas59 (2).jpg 453df.jpg 535fd.jpg 5654m.jpg 6765fd.jpg Tblr m4i0z1ptUT1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr )m4i10bZSuT1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m4i11pVArQ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m4i1cnopES1qc1tpr.jpg C 00208MuscularDarcy2.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Romina D'ugo as Nina *Ian Jutsun as Officer *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Caroline Park as Kim *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Jeffrey R. Smith as Adams Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Manny (to Darcy): "You need to watch out for Peter. He sure has his creepy eyes on you." *Peter (to Darcy): "So, how naked are we getting here?" Darcy: "Naked? I don't do that, thanks." *Ashley: (referring to Jesse) "So what's he like?" Ellie: "Cute, funny, um sexy, smart, intimidatingly so. I don't know what he sees in me." Ashley: "Oh come on, El." Ellie: "Ash, he's 22 with tons of experience. I've only had two boyfriends. One was Marco...gay and the other was Sean. We never...you know." Ashley: "You think he wants to?" Ellie: "Um, he's a guy." Ashley: "Yeah, good point. So have you know, talked about uh doing it?" Ellie: "Can we not say doing it? And no. No, we haven't talked about it. Not yet. I mean I find it a little embarrassing and by a little, I mean hugely." Ashley: "Well, if you can’t talk about it, you should at least be prepared in case, you know, it just happens." Ellie: "I hate when you're right." Ashley: "Lucky for you there's a health clinic at the university." *Jesse: "Uh, next pitch. Ellie?" Ellie: "Uh, okay. Um, as most of you know and love to bug me about, I'm a first year and I'm a little fascinated by that office down the hall." Nina: "The sexual health office?" Ellie: "Um, so following in the great though fictional steps of Carrie Bradshaw, I'd like to pitch a series on sexual health on campus." (Everyone starts laughing) Jesse: "Pass. Next?" Ellie: "Hang on, I've done research." Jesse: "It's okay. We get it. Next." Ellie: "I, I just um I think it's important that, that we're all informed about sex." Jesse: "Our readers are informed, Frosh." Ellie: "But..." Jesse: "It's dead, okay? Stop pitching it. Freddie, what do you got?" *Ellie: "I want to resign from the paper and us, so goodbye." Jesse: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Can't we discuss this?" Ellie: "Jesse, I just made a complete ass of myself and you sat there with Nina and watched." Jesse: "No, I did not. I was trying to help you. Why do you think I was trying to stop you? You just keep going and going and going." Ellie: "I do have that tendency." Jesse: "What were you doing with all that stuff anyway? I mean, how much birth control do you need?" Ellie: "Jesse, don't. It’s not funny at all." Jesse: "You know you're, uh, cute when you're mortified." Ellie: "Well, remind me to mortify myself more often." Jesse: "Remind me we need to have a talk about us, where we're going. That is, if there still is an us." Ellie: "Resignation cancelled." Jesse: "Good 'cause I wasn't going to accept it anyway. You're stuck with me, Frosh, for a long time I hope." (They kiss) |-| Featured Music= *''"Cliffhanger"'' by Kathyrn Rose *''"Right Place Right Time"'' by Cadence Grace |-| Links= *Watch Eyes Without a Face (2) on YouTube *Watch Eyes Without a Face (2) on YouTube *Watch Eyes Without a Face (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes